Elixirs of Immortality
Elixirs of Immortality The elixirs of immortality are various elixirs hidden all over Limere. If you find all of them, you are promised to become immortal. It was first mentioned in a prophecy the Selesoa Bixeira brought to elementals. ❝ Nem cierigos verbomalinda, nem esos xovomer xe. Nem venos ma inba mgibmese xo, nem mbimbimos rieleos me ix. Bonlorosa 8, sen xo 4, varago xo 4, i nem ciegonenos ribicos. Nem cieribicos me svecel, nem cieribicos ma leven vernevos. Me sen nem xo cierigos ma vonmer i ma snebero. Nem ciebeveros ma alig, viria xvon. ❞ ❝ To be immortal, follow this quest. Go to the end of the world, having company would be best. 8 elixirs, 4 for element, 4 for life, and you will be able to survive. Survive each war, survive a broken heart. Your life will be a symbol and a new start. You will get power, in the form of a flower. ❞ Many people tried to find the elixirs alone, but none of them succeeded and they all ended up dying. After you found all elixirs, you have to mix all of them and then drink or eat whatever you get. No one ever made it this far so nobody knows what the elixir will be like or what happens after you take it. The 8 Elixirs Elixir of Evermist * can be found in the Water Nation * to get it you have to: capture a vocal note from a siren and turn it into a liquid ** sirens are Ebisligmix with the ability to lure people in with their voice * color: light blue * smell: sea Elixir of Everflame * can be found in the Fire Nation * to get it you have to: collect a feather of a firebird or phoenix and turn it into a liquid ** firebirds and phoenixes are two of the possible creatures that Ebilisexonix with the shape-shifting ability can transform into * color: red * smell: burned ashes Elixir of Everbreeze * can be found in the Air Nation * to get it you have to: dance with the clouds (which will lead to heavy rain and even snow) and collect the rain and/or snow that are produced * color: white * smell: petrichor Elixir of Evergreen * can be found in all of the nations * to get it you have to: find every nation's signature flower and turn them into one liquid (Ilon-Nile, Slixam-Nile, Noslene-Nile, Eisacineb-Nile, Enorai-Nile) * color: green * smell: flowers Elixir of Everecho * can be found in Amikae or Ameique * to get it you have to: find the cooled-down echo volcano (which is located on the border between Amikae and Ameique), go in and get some of the cooled-down echo lava ** the problem is that the lava is named after its trait: it creates really loud echoes and might cause the volcano to erupt again * color: orange * smell: sulfur Elixir of Everglow * can be found in: Euroinn or Eschiyazo * to get it you have to: find the river of shining tears (which flows from Euroinn to Eschiyazo) and get a few drops of its water ** it is literally made of the tears of people living there and since they all have diseases and gene mutations, the river is really dangerous: it can infect other people with diseases, turn them blind or deaf, etc. * color: teal * smell: rotten fish Elixir of Everoblivion * is said to be located in: Afryqa * to get it you have to: find the oasis of illusion and mix all the fruits you can find there ** even though there isn't a desert and it's not that hot, people have reported that being in Afryqa for too long causes illusions and hallucinations which often distracts them from finding the oasis or if they found it, from leaving Afryqa again * color: yellow * smell: coconut Elixir of Everlilt * is said to be located in: Nastong, Austrodaliya * to get it you have to: follow the path of dread going from Nastong to Austrodaliya (it's partly underwater) where you can hear the natives singing addicting songs about death, at the end of the path there's a waterfall containing lots of the liquid and you have to filter it out of the regular water ** you can't give in to the temptation of singing with them or you will join them in singing and won't ever be able to stop or leave the place again * color: black * smell: charcoal Category:Universe Category:Legends